


Delicious Love

by ArielSakura



Series: Christmas Fluff [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura
Summary: Harry's baking Christmas treats for a Christmas party, Fred isn't exactly helpful.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Fred Weasley
Series: Christmas Fluff [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1225067
Comments: 14
Kudos: 407
Collections: 12 Days of Christmas





	Delicious Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my genius prompter Q!!! and my alpha/aesthetic maker [noxsoulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate/works)
> 
> This story is Day 7 of the Word Orgy "12 Days of Christmas Challenge" and the prompt was: Christmas Baking

Rolling out the dough, Harry grabbed the cookie cutters and began cutting the next batch of biscuits. Snowflakes, candy canes, reindeer, and sleighs. Placing them on a tray, he swapped them with the tray inside the oven. Setting the cooked biscuits aside to cool. 

“Ooooh, something smells good!” Fred crowed from behind him, leaning around Harry to snatch a fresh biscuit from the tray. 

He dodged Harry’s playful smack and juggled the too hot sweet from hand to hand. 

“Ow! Ow! Hot! Hot!”

Harry snorted, folding his arms and leaning against the counter, “Well, that’s what you get when you steal things that aren’t ready yet! One of these days, I’m going to lace them with chilli.”

Fred shot him a hurtful glance, “You wouldn’t!” 

Harry gave him a rueful smile and shot a cooling charm at the biscuit that still bounced between Fred’s hands. 

“I wouldn’t.” 

Fred grinned and crammed the biscuit in his mouth, coming over to press crumby kisses to Harry’s face. Laughing, Harry fended him off feebly and kissed him back. 

“Are you going to actually help me decorate these? Or are you just going to eat the fruits of my labour?”

Fred eyed the prepared chocolate icing in one of the icing bags and lifted it up. He placed a dollop on Harry’s cheek and licked it off. 

“You know, I might have a better idea... “ 

Harry pushed him away, “we have to bring these around to George and Draco’s at six, we don’t have time for ‘a better idea’.”

Fred pouted and turned puppy dog eyes on Harry, “but we could save some? For later?”

His grin grew mischievous as Harry didn’t answer immediately, and he began to press kisses along Harry’s neck. 

Harry pushed him away with a regretful groan. “We can keep the chocolate for later, but you have to help me _now_.” 

Fred grinned at his success and placed the chocolate into the cold box. Grabbing an apron, he moved back to Harry’s side and dutifully began to pipe various icings onto the biscuits. Occasionally smudging some on Harry’s cheek, nose or lips. Harry couldn’t complain, he was just as guilty. 

By the time they had finished decorating, Harry had to whip up another batch and a half of icing. Much of it lost to laughter and trailing tongues. They had taken a short break in the middle for Fred to press Harry against the nearby wall and kneel down to ‘get the smudge off his pants’ and then another before they boxed them up to ‘let the icing set’. 

~*~*~*~*~ _Harry &Fred _ ~*~*~*~*~

As a result, they were nearly half an hour late to George and Draco’s party and they received a good number of questions about it before their friends discerned from Harry’s blush and Fred’s shit-eating grin the reason _why_ they were late. 

Ron promptly dragged Harry - and the box of biscuits - away from Fred. 

“You’re a bad influence on him, Fred!” Ron said loudly, “before Harry hooked up with you, he would have never kept us waiting on his delicious baked goods! I don’t know what he sees in you!”

Ron grabbed a biscuit as Harry was about to make a snarky reply, but it was Draco who beat him to it. 

“Well, if he’s anything like his twin brother, I’d say it was his massive cock.”

As Harry covered his face and groaned, Ron choked on the biscuit and swore.

“You should know better by now,” Fred said, patting him on the back, “not to ask questions you don’t want to know the answer too.”

Ron flipped his brother off and grabbed another biscuit before he marched over to Blaise in dire need of some consoling. 

Fred slipped an arm around Harry’s waist, and kissed his cheek, “it’s not just that though, is it?” he asked quietly. 

Harry looked up at him, ready to tease about it being mostly the reason, but for all Fred’s outgoingness and confidence, he was incredibly insecure sometimes and Harry could see this was one of those times as he took in the vulnerability in those brown eyes. 

“It’s not even close to the top of the list,” he said honestly. 

Fred grinned at him and snuck a biscuit and a kiss before going to help George set up the fireworks for later. 

~ fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick, cute, ficlet. :D  
> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Love Ariel


End file.
